


La foresta meravigliosa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rivincita [2]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Titolo: La foresta meravigliosa.Fandom: Scooby-Doo. Crossover La strada per El Dorado.Personaggi: Daphne/Miguel.Prompt: 1. Insegnante/Studente diplomato.





	La foresta meravigliosa

La foresta meravigliosa

 

Miguel giocherellò con il ciondolo a forma di luna argentea che portava al collo, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

Era seduto su una delle rocce alla base della piramide quadrata, accanto a lui era accomodata una giovane. Teneva le gambe incrociate e le mani appoggiate sulle proprie ginocchia.

“Sai, questo posto è magico. Si dice che questa meravigliosa foresta fosse popolata dai prediletti degli dei” spiegò. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i grandi orecchini triangolari e dorati che indossava.

“Non credo tu mi abbia fatto venire qui per godermi lo spettacolo di questa giungla, per quanto stupendo” disse Daphne. Vide un pappagallo spiccare il volo tra le foglie scure.

Miguel annuì e rispose: “Scusa se ti ho chiamato, ma ricordavo che eri sempre stata appassionata di misteri e che ne avevi anche risolti alcuni ai tempi del college”.

< Fortunatamente la sua mail non era cambiata da allora > pensò.

“Sì, ora lo faccio per lavoro con la Misteri e Affini” rispose Daphne. Sentì il vento umido sfiorarle il viso e strinse il foulard viola intorno al suo collo.

“Hai aperto addirittura una società, molto bene” disse Miguel, annuendo.

“Anche se proprio per questo spesso ci danno dei ficcanaso impiccioni” ammise Daphne. Si nascose le labbra piene con la mano e ridacchiò.

Miguel rise a sua volta. Negò con il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Aspettati tutt’altro da te. Ho proprio bisogno del tuo aiuto. Questo è un angolo del paradiso dove vivo da tanti anni, ma da quando si aggira quel Giaguaro demoniaco, che si dice voluto dagli dei, la situazione è diventata insostituibile. Se continua così sarò costretto ad andare via e ad abbandonare le ricerche” rispose.

“L’aiuterò professore. Anche in ricordo dei vecchi tempi” rispose Daphne.

< Gli dei? Secondo me è più probabile sia qualche multinazionale che vuole questo territorio per deforestarlo. Però saranno gli indizi a darmi le risposte che cerco > rifletté.

“Non ho dubbi, eri una delle mie studentesse più brillanti. Non ho mai capito perché non hai seguito il tuo sogno di fare l’archeologa e preferivi sembrare una sciocca interessata solo alla bellezza”

“Penso temessi il giudizio delle mie compagne ed ero… Innamorata di una persona. Speravo che facendo la giovane ragazza indifesa, perennemente rapida e un po’ sciocchina si sarebbe accorta di me”

“Parli di Fred? Quel ragazzo tutto muscoli e capelli biondi…”

“Prima che dica altro, lavoro con lui adesso”

“Oh, scusa…” disse Miguel, arrossendo.

< No, ero innamorata di lei professore. Era il mio insegnante e avevamo molti anni di differenza, ma la sua simpatia, la sua sportività e la sua capacità come musicista mi avevano stregata. Ai miei occhi, mentre suonavate la chitarra, eravate come un dio > rifletté Daphne.

“Non si preoccupi. Il passato è passato, vediamo di occuparci del presente” disse.

Miguel si alzò in piedi.

“Certo. Ti faccio vedere le impronte della creatura e parlare con i nativi che se la sono trovata davanti all’ultima apparizione” propose.

Daphne sorrise.

< Anche perché non penso di aver mai superato ‘quella cotta’ > ammise tra sé e sé.

 

 


End file.
